Récidivistes
by NellAle
Summary: Après une guerre il faut reconstruire. Après une guerre, il faut continuer à remplir son devoir de ninja, même s'il semble injuste et cruel. Avant d'être prisonnier de leur futur, Kakashi Hatake propose une mission à Sakura ; juste une dernière fois.
1. La mission carmin

Bonjour bonjour!

J'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche et que ce premier chapitre vous divertira!

* * *

**La mission carmin**

Elle entendait les rumeurs des conversations dans les rues. Elle sentait l'odeur des épices du marché tout près. Elle vit Kakashi Hatake s'asseoir en face d'elle, dans ce petit salon de thé alors qu'il détestait le thé. Il ne prit pas la peine de la saluer, posa les coudes sur ses genoux et se pencha vers elle.

Elle avait appris que le silence n'était pas quelque chose que Kakashi Hatake fuyait. Il la considéra quelques instants avant de soupirer et se massa le front.

Ses gants étaient usés et se décoloraient par endroits. Les plaques en métal en revanche étaient brillantes. Kakashi Hatake ne prenait soin que de ce qui était important. Ces plaques, qui, parfois, pouvait vous sauver la vie.

-C'est tranquille en ce moment, non ? Finit-il par demander.

-Si vous voulez dire que le remue-ménage post-guerre est calme, alors oui, on peut dire ça.

Le village était en effervescence. Toute la journée, les ouvriers valsaient avec les charrettes à travers les rues pour reconstruire tous les bâtiments détruits. L'hôpital était sur le qui-vive, tout le monde attendait le début d'une épidémie. L'administration était en état de névrose constante pour tenter d'endiguer tous les problèmes, toutes les protestations et tous les événements nécessaires à la reconstruction de Konoha. Et les ninjas démunis erraient, comme eux, dans un salon de thé par exemple.

Kakashi Hatake ignora l'ironie et soupira. Sakura ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ces respirations appuyées. Depuis le temps qu'elle connaissait son professeur, celui-ci semblait principalement respirer par soupirs.

-J'ai une mission à te proposer, précisa-t-il

-Vous distribuez les missions, maintenant ?

-Seulement celle-ci.

Kakashi Hatake s'accommodait bien du silence. Il aimait donner des demi-réponses et obliger son interlocuteur à poser les questions qu'il avait en tête. Sakura, bien qu'elle le savait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cette manie particulièrement agaçante.

-Parce que ? Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-C'est une mission proposée par le Conseil. Tsunade trouve qu'elle est inutilement dangereuse, elle refuse d'y envoyer ses ninjas, et particulièrement son élève.

-Vous aimez poser problème, Kakashi-sensei, sourit Sakura. En quoi consiste la mission ?

-C'est en rapport avec des événements particuliers au pays de la foudre.

Sakura haussa les sourcils.

-Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en dire plus tant que tu n'acceptes pas la mission. Et j'insiste, Tsunade pense que c'est une mauvaise idée. Et elle a raison.

C'était inhabituel de la part de son professeur de proposer quelque chose qu'il considérait comme trop risqué. Kakashi Hatake, plus que quiconque, savait ce que signifiait être envoyé sur une mission où l'issue probable était la mort. Aussi négligeant qu'il puisse paraître, jamais il n'avait envoyé un de ses protégés sur une mission qu'il estimait être du suicide.

-Si c'est « dangereusement inutile » comme vous dites, pourquoi est-ce que vous me la proposez ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Parce que ce sera une dernière mission.

La gorge de Sakura se serra. La guerre était finie. Tsunade avait émis le souhait de partir, Kakashi avait été désigné pour prendre sa place – l'annonce était tombée il y a quelques jours. Il allait devoir s'enfermer dans la tour de l'Hokage pour traiter de questions qui ne l'intéressaient pas et prendre en main la reconstruction d'un village qui, pour lui, abritait plus de morts que de vivants. On lui demanderait de prévoir le futur alors qu'il était enchaîné à son passé, avec ses fantômes. Elle sentit les larmes affluer Kakashi ne méritait pas ça. Tout comme, elle en était certaine, elle ne méritait pas ce qui se profilait pour sa propre vie future.

Après la confrontation finale, Sasuke était revenu. Quelle avait été sa joie lorsqu'elle l'avait retrouvé ! Mais Sasuke, après ses années d'exil et les épreuves traversées, n'était qu'une coquille vide, incapable de créer aucun lien. En revanche, le village souhaitait le retour de la lignée Uchiha et de son puissant Sharingan. Sakura étant l'ancienne coéquipière du dernier Uchiha et issue d'un des rares clans qui ne disposaient pas d'habilité particulière, elle avait été choisie pour épouser Sasuke et concevoir les futurs Uchiha. C'était une victoire bien trop amère. Toutes ces années de souffrances, d'entraînements et d'abnégations pour finir comme « épouse de », liée à un homme qu'elle croyait aimer mais qui n'était pas capable de recevoir un tel sentiment.

Avec cette mission, Kakashi s'était débrouillé pour trouver une dernière échappatoire et il la lui offrait sur un plateau.

-Quand est-ce qu'on part ? Demanda-t-elle.

* * *

Kakashi sentait la chaleur de Sakura dans son dos. Quelle drôle d'idée que de partager ce lit de fortune avec elle. Ils avaient perdu leur sac de couchage pendant leur dernier combat. Ils avaient d'ailleurs à peu près tout perdu, hormis le nécessaire de Sakura qui contenait sa trousse de secours et ses herbes.

Trousse qui avait été extrêmement utile puisqu'ils avaient chacun souffert d'un certain nombre de blessures pour parvenir à s'échapper du guet-à-pent dans lequel ils s'étaient malencontreusement fourrés. Sakura était trop épuisée pour utiliser son chakra et les soigner. Elle avait même abdiqué lorsque Kakashi avait proposé de lui suturer une vilaine plaie qu'elle avait dans le dos, à hauteur des reins.

C'est après leur séance de soins qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'ils n'avaient pas de quoi dormir. Bien évidemment, Sakura étant Sakura, elle l'avait abreuvé d'arguments et d'études pour lui assurer que dormir ensemble était le meilleur moyen de conserver leur chaleur corporelle. Excédé, Kakashi avait accepté de s'allonger aux côtés de la jeune fille. Il était trop fatigué pour la contredire, il avait besoin de se reposer, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en territoire sûr. Il convoqua sa meute pour qu'elle montât la garde afin qu'ils puissent dormir tous les deux et repartir plus vite.

Mais maintenant, allongé non loin d'elle, il trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Et il savait qu'elle pensait la même chose. Son dos était raide et sa respiration n'était pas celle paisible des dormeurs.

-Merci.

Perplexe, il finit par se tourner vers elle. Malgré l'obscurité, il voyait des traces sombres sur la nuque de Sakura et certains de ses cheveux collaient à sa peau. Il sentait le sang le leur et celui de ceux qu'ils avaient tués. Ils puaient la fatigue aussi.

-De quoi ? Demanda-t-il, agacé.

Il détestait comme elle arrivait à le faire parler. Elle manœuvra elle aussi pour se retourner. Ses yeux verts brillaient dans la nuit et il se sentit bête de penser quelque chose d'aussi cliché.

-Pour cette dernière mission.

Kakashi ne se savait plus capable d'une telle émotion mais il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il voyait dans les yeux de Sakura qu'elle aurait peut-être souhaité qu'ils ne reviennent pas. Que ses derniers jours auraient été vécus librement, dans les combats et dans le sang. Mais ils étaient des ninjas, et ils mettaient tout en œuvre pour revenir vivants, toujours.

Il était fatigué, alors sans réfléchir, il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Elle était si jeune. Pourtant, lui, il avait été envoyé sur de pareilles missions bien plutôt qu'elle. La joue de Sakura était lisse, sa peau avait la douceur de l'innocence mais les yeux verts étaient déjà vieux. Leur éclat ne dissimulait pas le vécu. Ce n'étaient pas des yeux d'une fille de seize ans. C'étaient des yeux de médecin, de ninja, de femme, d'endeuillée. C'était les yeux de Sakura maintenant.

Il ressentit plus qu'il n'entendit l'accro dans la respiration de son ancienne élève et il saisit sa nuque, fort pour l'attirer vers lui. Il posa son front contre le sien. Juste ça. Juste un contact avec cette femme qu'il avait tellement l'impression de connaître. Il refusait de faire un mouvement de plus. Il ne voulait pas prendre cette responsabilité. Elle le fit pour lui. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent au bord de son masque et tirèrent doucement dessus. Il lui masqua les yeux il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit. Elle accepta cette condition et il sentit ses paupières se fermer sous sa paume.

Il avait peur de l'abîmer encore plus. Mais est-ce que ce n'était pas prétentieux de penser qu'il avait ce pouvoir sur elle ? C'était peut-être même bien l'inverse. Elle se rapprocha de lui, colla son corps au sien. Il pencha son visage vers ses lèvres. Cette fois, il entendit pour de bon l'accroc dans sa respiration lorsque sa bouche effleura la sienne.

Sans prévenir, il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout aussi brusquement, elle lui rendit son baiser. Désir et précipitation. Il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt alors qu'elle lui retirait son pantalon. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour qu'ils se retrouvent nus, enlacés. Kakashi roula sur elle, pour la dominer. Un bref sourire étira les lèvres de Sakura et elle balança ses hanches pour se retrouver, elle, au-dessus. Pendant un bref instant, ils restèrent immobiles, les yeux dans les yeux. Kakahi ne se demanda pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là il était simplement fasciné par la femme qui le dominait et par la chaleur qui émanait d'entre ses cuisses.

Sakura roula des hanches la première, frottant son intimité contre son érection avant de bouger pour lui permettre de la pénétrer. Tout comme le baiser, les coups de reins se révélèrent brusques et frénétiques. Pour l'aider Kakashi agrippa ses hanches. Il voyait ses seins bouger et son propre sexe disparaître dans le sien. Un gémissement sortit de la bouche de Sakura, il planta ses doigts plus fort dans sa chaire, ses ongles griffant la peau. En représailles, elle se pencha pour lui mordre l'épaule, fort, ça lui faisait mal. Il demanda dans un soupir qu'elle continue. Il la sentit sourire, les dents encore enfoncées dans sa peau. Elle desserra sa mâchoire et laissa échapper un « Viens sur moi ».

C'était la première fois qu'elle le tutoyait.

Kakashi roula sur elle et continua à la pénétrer. Sakura laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus sonores. Dans un souci de discrétion, Kakashi plaqua sa paume sur la bouche de la jeune fille. Celle-ci ajusta la position de son bassin pour que le sexe de Kakashi frappe, à chaque fois, l'endroit qui lui convienne. Leurs yeux se croisèrent une dernière fois avant qu'elle ne laissât sa tête rouler en arrière, la gorge exposée et un cri rendu silencieux par sa main. Essoufflée, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et il retira sa main. Lorsqu'il crut voir son nom se dessiner sur les lèvres carmin, il sentit une décharge de plaisir primal éclater dans son bas-ventre.

Ça aussi, ce serait pour toutes les prochaines fois ratées.


	2. Cérémonies officielles

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Cérémonies officielles**

L'intronisation d'un nouvel Hokage était un événement qui se fêtait. Dans les rues, on voyait une foule dense envahir les pavés. Les façades et les fenêtres, parées de fleurs irisées et de fanions multicolores, coloraient le village et brouillaient la vue. Les rues s'animaient de conversations, de rires et de chants. Remercié, l'ancien Hokage était applaudi, le nouveau était honoré par des vivats.

Tout Konoha était là, devant l'estrade spécialement montée pour l'événement. Sakura ne faisait pas exception. Au milieu de la foule, l'air saturé de tension et d'anticipation l'enivrait la dernière fois qu'elle avait connu une telle exaltation, c'était pendant la guerre. Mais son excitation était majorée par une anxiété qui lui lacérait l'estomac. Elle allait le revoir.

A ses côtés, elle entait Ino et Hinata, tout aussi agitées qu'elle, ragoter sur leur nouvel Hokage.

-En même temps, c'est pas franchement surprenant que Kakashi Hatake soit en retard pour recevoir son titre, ironisa Ino, le corps tendu vers l'estrade pour tenter d'apercevoir le ninja copieur.

-Personnellement, je lui aurai menti sur l'heure, ajouta Hinata.

-Je pense que Tsunade l'a fait, mais tel le ninja qu'il est, il a compris le piège, sourit Sakura.

Il y eu du mouvement sur l'estrace et Sakura sentit la foule se resserrer autour d'elle, l'oppresser. Juste devant elle, un jeune homme ne cessait de se dandiner et de lui marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Ses cheveux rouges collaient à sa nuque et caché en partie un tatouage. Sakura ne le connaissait pas sans doute un civil. En tant que médecin aguerri, elle pouvait se targuer d'avoir au moins une fois examiné tous les ninjas de Konoha surtout à cause de la guerre.

A force de se démanche la nuque, les épaules de Sakura commençaient à être douloureuses et la côte qu'elle s'était fêlée lors de sa mission avec Kakashi la faisait encore souffrir malgré les soins appropriés. « Parfois, certaines blessures physiques sont des somatisations d'autres problèmes » avait doctement diagnostiqué Tsunade avant de renvoyer sa disciple chez elle.

Pour l'heure, Sakura tentait de ne pas prêter attention à cet inconfort. Elle n'allait pas quitter les lieux avant d'avoir assisté à la cérémonie c'était ce qu'on attendait d'elle et si elle s'échappait, les questions seraient inquisitrices, parce que l'intronisation d'un nouvel Hokage ne devait pas être prise à la légère. Peut-être qu'il aurait fallu insister sur ce fait auprès de Kakashi. Mais à quoi bon, Hatake Kakashi ne changera jamais.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur mission et elle ne l'avait pas revu. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils s'étaient contentés, le lendemain, de se remettre en route et de rentrer à Konoha. Elle n'avait pas spécialement cherché à le revoir, et lui non plus apparemment. Elle n'avait même pas envie de repenser à cet épisode. Ce genre de choses, ça arrivait et ça ne servait à rien de le ressasser.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, elle ne parvenait pas à chasser le souvenir de cette nuit. Par flashs, des détails qu'elle avait déjà oubliés lui revenaient des souvenirs clichés comme le souffle de Kakashi dans son cou et ses mains agrippées à ses hanches mais aussi des souvenirs plus particuliers comme les bleus qui en avaient résulté et la sensation du sol sous son dos quand il la dominait. Elle avait couché avec le futur Hokage, son chef de mission et son ancien sensei. La charge d'accusation était accablante.

Les images de cette nuit dansant dans sa tête, sa respiration eut un accroc lorsqu'elle aperçut la silhouette de Kakashi se détacher sur l'estrade. Comme à son habitude, il exhalait la nonchalance. Il gravit les marches et prit place aux côtés de Tsunade qui lui lançait des regards noirs. Un léger rire parcourut la foule et le malaise de Sakura disparut.

La cérémonie commença et aucun trouble ne se lisait sur le visage de Hatake Kakashi. Perdue au milieu de la foule, Sakura se sentait libre de détailler son visage masqué.

Peut-être que Kakashi sentit son regard braqué sur lui ou peut-être la cherchait-il délibérément. Dans tous les cas, les yeux noirs tombèrent sur les yeux verts. Par réflexe, Sakura détourna son regard. Elle baissa la tête et n'osa pas la relever avant la fin de la cérémonie. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette nuit, elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à Kakashi, elle ne savait quelle attitude adopter. Elle préférait ignorer.

Le visage de Kakashi n'exprima rien d'autre qu'un intérêt poli pendant la longue tirade de Tsunade. Après tout, maîtriser son expression était une compétence de base pour un ninja.

La cérémonie se déroula sans heurt et dès qu'elle fut terminée, Ino traina et Sakura et Hinata dans le bar le plus proche pour trinquer à la santé du nouvel Hokage. Il apparut bien vite que tout Konoha avait décidé de faire la même chose, sauf le principal intéressé.

En sa qualité d'Hokage et au vu de l'importance de ce mariage, Kakashi était obligé d'assister à la cérémonie qui était en train de lier Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke. En sa qualité d'Hokage, il était assis au premier rang, et il ne pouvait pas ignorer la mariée. En sa qualité d'Hokage, il ne pouvait pas taper un scandale et dire tout le mal qu'il pensait de ce mariage.

Six mois depuis leur mission et il ne l'avait pas revue. Ils n'avaient pas parlé. Ils s'étaient contentés, le lendemain, de se remettre en route et de rentrer à Konoha. Il n'avait pas spécialement cherché à la revoir, et elle non plus apparemment. La seule fois où il l'avait entraperçu, c'était lors de sa cérémonie d'intronisation. La réaction de Sakura avait été sans appel, elle s'était détournée, il n'avait pas cherché à la contrarier.

Qu'y avait-il à faire de toute manière ? Il avait couché avec son ancienne élève, disciple de l'ancien Hokage et future femme du dernier Uchiha. Les charges d'accusation étaient accablantes. Ça ne servait à rien de s'attarder sur cet épisode.

Mais aujourd'hui, il était obligé de lui faire face. Elle était devant lui, enveloppée de tulle blanche et rose pâle. La robe, à manches longues, recouvrait pudiquement son corps et la légère échancrure sur le devant laissait à peine apercevoir le tracé de ses clavicules. Ce n'était pas la robe qu'il aurait imaginée pour Sakura. Celui qui l'avait choisie pour elle ne connaissait que l'ancienne Sakura, pas la nouvelle. Mais était-ce sans doute présomptueux de sa part de croire qu'il la connaissait aussi bien.

Elle souriait poliment et Kakashi ne comprenait pas comment les invités pouvaient prétendre gober cette mascarade. Sauf qu'il cautionnait lui aussi cette mise en scène, en étant assis là, sans rien dire. Et il s'en voulait d'être aussi lâche.

A force de la regarder, il avait oublié qu'il n'était pas sensé la fixer sans ciller. Il espérait à moitié qu'elle tournerait son regard vers lui. Mais les espoirs étaient faits pour être déçus et, jamais, les yeux verts ne croisèrent les yeux noirs.

« Uchiha Sasuke, souhaitez-vous prendre pour épouse Haruno Sakura ici présente ? »

Uchiha Sasuke accepta et Haruno Sakura également. Le couple échangea un bref baiser et se tourna face à l'assemblée pour descendre l'allée, ensemble. Et lui, Kakashi, tout ce dont il arrivait à se souvenir, c'était de la gorge nue de Sakura, exposée lorsqu'elle avait joui et de ses lèvres qui avaient soufflé son nom.

Le dîner allait commencer. Pour entrer dans la salle de réception, il fallait saluer les nouveaux mariés, situés à l'entrée. En sa qualité d'Hokage, il ne pouvait pas les éviter.

« Hokage-sama » le salua sobrement Sasuke en lui serrant fermement la main. « Sasuke », répondit Kakashi. Pendant un instant, Kakashi crut qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Il crut que les yeux de Sakura allaient creuser un cratère dans sa poitrine. Puis il crut, pendant un moment ridicule, qu'il pourrait paraître naturel. « Hokage-sama » salua Sakura. Kakashi inclina brièvement la tête et se hâta d'entrer dans la salle. Il sut, finalement, qu'il n'avait pas même été capable de la saluer correctement.

Il était assis suffisamment loin des deux jeunes mariés pour ne pas être contraint de discuter avec eux. A la place, il s'absorba dans une conversation avec Shikamaru Nara sur des considérations stratégiques pour le nouvel approvisionnement du village en eau.

Puis il y eut encore le toast. Les discours publics n'avaient jamais passionné Kakashi. Pas à cause de leur contenu mais parce que la majorité des shinobis étaient de très mauvais orateur et étaient capables de sortir des platitudes monstrueuses sans se soucier du bien-être de ceux qui écoutaient. Mais il y eut le toast de Sakura.

Et Kakashi comprit que la vie de Sakura était aussi fichue que la sienne. Peut-être avait-il été plus chanceux. Aussi douloureux que celui puisse être, il admettait que, jusqu'à la quatrième grande-guerre ninja, il avait gardé espoir. Sakura, à même pas vingt ans, voyait son destin scellé. Elle était « femme de ».

Kakashi voulait être pris d'une impulsion. Il voulait se lever, comme dans les films, et créer un scandale. Mais il resta assis et applaudit, comme tout le monde. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, elle regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle était terriblement accusatrice. Ou alors peut-être c'est comme ça qu'il avait envie d'interpréter les émotions qui passaient sur son visage. Qui était-il pour prétendre sauver Haruno Sakura ?

* * *

A la prochaine!


	3. Madame Uchiha

Yo!

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Madame Uchiha**

-Madame Uchiha ?

-C'est docteur Uchiha, siffla Sakura.

La remarque fut ignorée. Peut-être qu'elle le serait moins si Sakura ne la sifflait pas seulement entre ses dents mais qu'elle grimpait sur la table et s'époumonait : « JE SUIS DOCTEUR ». Six mois de mariage et voilà que tout le monde lui servait du « madame Uchiha ». Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être surprise. En signant l'acte marital, elle savait que sa condition de Kunoichi risquait de souffrir de son nouveau nom de famille. Mais elle avait pensé qu'à l'hôpital, les gens la verraient pour ce qu'elle était : un bon ninja et un excellent médecin. Peut-être que si elle façonnait un scalpel de chakra et qu'elle l'enfonçait dans les yeux de ces décérébrés ils comprendraient.

Pour l'heure, elle rassembla ses dossiers devant elle pendant que le nouveau venu, un interne peu efficace à l'air maladif, lui expliquait qu'une équipe de genins avait tenté d'invoquer Gamabuta et que ce dernier, trouvant la situation risible, avait précipité sur les genins les crapauds cracheurs de feu.

-Les brûlures sont estimé à quel degré ? Demanda sérieusement Sakura.

-Oh, je crois qu'elles sont seulement superficielles, marmonna l'interne.

Sakura cessa de faire de l'ordre dans ses feuilles et avec un soupir résigné demanda si une infirmière n'était pas plus apte à s'occuper des jeunes ninjas.

-Non, c'est Okabe qui vous a spécifiquement demandé, mada-

-JE SUIS DOCTEUR.

-Et bien, et bien, encore en train de papoter, Sakura ?

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Okabe Torio, les mains croisées sur sa blouse blanche impeccable, les observait. Médecin en chef depuis plus de dix ans, Okabe était un tyran. Imbuvable avec les infirmières, dédaigneux avec les patients et impoli avec toutes les femmes, il occupait cette place uniquement parce qu'il était un excellent médecin. Mais pas aussi bon que Tsunade.

Toutefois, Tsunade n'avait jamais accepté ce poste. « Devenir médecin en chef dans un hôpital est le meilleur moyen de s'empâter et de devenir inutile en mission », avait-elle expliqué à Sakura. Avant que Tsunade ne parte du village pour une durée indéterminée, Okabe laissait Sakura tranquille il craignait sans doute trop sa professeure. Mais maintenant que Sakura n'était plus sous la tutelle physique de Tsunade, Okabe avait apparemment décidé de rattraper toutes ces années de tyrannie retardée. Résultat, Sakura ne s'occupait que de cas mineurs.

Depuis ce changement de traitement, Sakura comprenait pourquoi tous les shinobis du village rechignaient autant à se rendre à l'hôpital. Elle aussi, elle aurait préféré se remettre les tripes en place elle-même plutôt que de devoir supporter ses remarques vaseuses.

-Les brûlures ne vont pas se traiter toute seule, hé ?

Avec un grand éclat de rire qui déclenchèrent des spasmes de dégoût chez Sakura, il reprit son chemin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps il tiendrait en combat face à elle et elle se promit que si une fois elle avait l'occasion de le frapper, elle ne le manquerait pas.

-Madam-

-JE SUIS DOCTEUR BORDEL !

Elle sortit de son bureau et claque la porte derrière elle. Jusqu'à quand pourrait-elle d'ailleurs faire ça ? A force de faire le même travail que les infirmiers, elle risquait bien de se retrouver également dans leur salle commune.

Les blessures des genins étaient effectivement bénignes. Sakura les regarda partir avec un pincement au cœur c'était une bêtise que Sasuke et Naruto auraient totalement pu faire à leur époque. Elle retourna lentement dans son bureau, prenant son temps, en espérant qu'une urgence franchirait les portes et qu'elle serait la première à tomber dessus. Mais les portes restèrent désespérément clauses et Sakura reprit place derrière son bureau.

Elle rouvrit ses dossiers et se plongea à nouveau dans ses lectures. Bien qu'elle déplorât sa situation actuelle, elle avait appris de Tsunade a toujours tirer quelque bénéfice de chaque situation. Et bien, les décisions d'Okabe lui offraient du temps. Beaucoup de temps. Alors elle l'utilisait.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, la nature du chakra et son origine étaient sur toutes les lèvres. Sakura n'avait pas échappé à cette fascination mais a contrario de ces pairs qui ne faisaient que supputer, Sakura avait de quoi tester. Alors elle testait et elle cherchait.

Le soleil baissait avec les heures, tout comme les épaules de Sakura qui s'affalait de plus en plus dans ses livres. Aucun interne n'était venu la mander de tout l'après-midi. Même si ces journées à l'hôpital n'étaient guère agréables, Sakura préférait rester dans son bureau, s'absorber dans ses livres et « oublier » l'heure. Parce que quand elle rentrait, elle devait faire face à un second tyran un tyran qui l'affectait infiniment plus qu'Okabe.

Même avant leur mariage, Sasuke n'avait pas été très aimant. Pas grave, s'était dit Sakura, ils allaient apprendre ensemble. Mais Sakura avait totalement sous-estimé un facteur : Sasuke était cassé. Pas cassé, ébréché ou éraflé. Non, cassé, cassé. Irréparable. Bousillé.

Son mari la traitait comme une coéquipière un peu agaçante. Elle avait la terrible impression quand elle était avec lui d'être de nouveau la jeune fille naïve de ses 13 ans.

Quand il ne fut plus possible de lire sans allumer la lumière, Sakura releva la tête, étira ses épaules et avec un long soupir, s'apprêta à rentrer chez elle.

Sasuke avait décrété qu'il refusait d'occuper les anciens quartiers de sa famille. Cette décision satisfaisait Sakura vivre avec le poids de l'héritage était suffisant pour ne pas avoir besoin, en plus, de vivre là où autant d'individus avaient perdu la vie. Le Conseil avait tout de même souhaité leur attribuer un large domaine la moitié des pièces étaient encore vides et Sakura présumait qu'elles le resteraient encore un moment. Avant que les enfants arrivent.

En franchissant le petit portail de la cour, elle aperçut les lumières du salon Sasuke devait être là. Appréhensive, elle franchit la porte et tendit l'oreille. Quand elle entendit un vague « bonsoir » elle soupira de soulagement – mais intérieurement, sinon il le remarquerait et ferait un commentaire. Elle retira ses chaussures et les rangea précautionneusement si elles trainaient ça énervait Sasuke. Elle attacha également ses cheveux s'il y en avait trop qui tombaient par terre, Sasuke le lui faisait remarquer. Rose sur noir, forcément que ça se voit, soupira-t-elle.

Alors qu'elle versait de l'eau bouillante dans ses nouilles instantanées, Sasuke entra dans la cuisine et avisa son repas d'un œil sceptique.

-Tu ne devrais pas manger ça, commenta-t-il avec une légère grimace.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne répondait jamais. Sasuke n'émettait pas ces commentaires pour discuter mais pour l'informer d'une réalité qu'il considérait comme vraie et non-négociable. Ça ne servait à rien de le contredire.

-Je pars en mission dans trois jours, annonça-t-il.

-Pour combien de temps ? Demanda Sakura

-Entre trois et quatre semaines.

-Une mission importante ?

-Top secret.

Les missions de Sasuke étaient devenues des bouffées d'oxygène bienvenues. Quand il n'était pas là, Sakura rentrait avant le coucher du soleil et osait manger ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ne craignait pas non plus de mettre de la musique trop fort ou encore de mettre une jupe. Elle retrouvait un petit peu de liberté.

-Hmm. Tu ne serais pas dans une phase d'ovulation ?

La phrase ne déconcerta pas Sakura. C'était devenu un rituel, au point qu'il fallait se demander pourquoi Sasuke Uchiha ne prenait pas la peine de compter lui-même les cycles de Sakura. La question avait un but simple : est-ce qu'on couche ensemble ou pas ?

Après son mariage, Sakura avait été infiniment déçue de constater que le sexe avec Uchiha Sasuke était insatisfaisant. Le fantasme de tout Konoha n'était bon qu'à enfiler deux doigts, frotter vaguement, puis donner trois coups de hanches. Et puis, hormis pour concevoir, jamais Sasuke ne la touchait. Elle avait essayé pourtant. Tous les stratagèmes y étaient passés. Et un soir, alors qu'elle avait choisi sa lingerie avec soin – de la délicate dentelle crème – Sasuke avait ri. « Quel grotesque ! T'es un Kunoichi, pas une prostituée de bas étage que personne a envie de choper ». Alors Sakura avait soigneusement rangé sa lingerie, ses robes et son maquillage dans le fond de son armoire, sous une épaisse couverte, et, à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait, les larmes lui montaient.

-Non, ce sera pendant que t'es en mission.

-Très bien. Alors bonne nuit, Sakura.

Il la laissa dans la cuisine et disparut dans le fond de la maison pour retrouver ses quartiers. Dieu merci, ils disposaient de deux chambres séparées.

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu; le suivant est déjà bien avancé donc il ne devrait pas trop tarder!


	4. Le chat a mangé ma langue

Yo! Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé un message! Bonne lecture

* * *

**Le chat a mangé ma langue**

Hatake Kakashi considéra avec stupéfaction la pile de dossiers que Shizune venait de déposer sur son bureau. En entrant en fonction, Kakashi savait qu'il devrait se démener sur des questions administratives et il n'était pas enchanté par cet état de fait. Toutefois, il ne pensait pas que pour un dossier traité, trois autres apparaîtraient. Shizune lui adressa un sourire contrit et quitta le bureau. Il soupçonnait qu'elle produisait des dossiers à partir de sa salive, c'était la seule explication à la gigantesque quantité de paperasse qui arrivait chaque jour.

Quelle drôle d'idée tout de même de nommer un nouvel Hokake à la sortir d'une guerre. Tout devait être reconstruit; une âme bien avisée ne confierait pas la tâche à un individu qui n'avait qu'une vague idée du fonctionnement administratif d'un village ninja. Hatake Kakashi n'était pas dupe : sa promotion au poste d'Hokage n'avait rien à voir avec le hasard. Ce qui le chiffonnait, c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas _pourquoi_ il était là.

Lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit à nouveau, il s'arma du mieux qu'il put. Le poste d'Hokage le confrontait à quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais côtoyé : chacune de ses décisions devaient être argumentées et défendues que celles-ci concernent un point majeur comme le nouveau tracé des enceintes du villages ou un point mineur comme l'autorisation de planter des bégonias sur les rebords des fenêtres des bâtiments officiels.

En sa qualité d'ancien chef de mission et d'équipe, Kakashi n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on discutât ses ordres. Les ordres étaient respectés ou ignorés si les circonstances l'exigeaient mais, grand dieu, on ne passait pas une éternité à palabrer pour se décider. Un ninja qui pinaille est un ninja mort. Or, derrière ce bureau, il n'avait jamais été autant remis en question. Et ça le fatiguait au-delà de tout.

Bien heureusement, il constata que le nouveau venu était Shikamaru, les yeux plongés dans une pile de feuilles. Des rouleaux étaient accrochés à sa ceinture et un tas de papier étaient calé sous son coude. Allait-il bientôt fusionner avec le papier et devenir un homme-arbre ?

-Hokage-sama, on a encore des problèmes sur les chantiers pour l'approvisionnement en eau, commença Shikamaru en entrant dans le bureau sans s'annoncer.

Kakashi avait été sceptique lors de la nomination de Shikamaru – notez qu'il avait été sceptique pour sa propre nomination. Mais après discussion avec Kurenaï, celle-ci lui avait assuré que le jeune homme serait compétent. Parce qu'il avait confiance en sa collègue et parce qu'il estimait que refuser Shikamaru serait un affront à la mémoire d'Asuma, il avait accepté et se trouvait finalement satisfait du travail du jeune homme. Sa paresse avait un intérêt majeur : il accomplissait quantité de travail en un temps record simplement pour pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations personnelles le plus tôt possible. Kakashi suspectait, en réalité, que le jeune shinobi _aimait_ s'arracher les cheveux sur des problèmes inextricables. En ce qui le concernait, du moment que le travail était fait.

-Encore des taupes ? Soupira Kakashi en se renversant sur son siège.

-Je crois que j'aurais préféré des taupes. Non, d'après le rapport que les chefs de chantier ont envoyé, y a des fuites et ils savent pas pourquoi y a des fuites.

-Si les ouvriers eux-mêmes savent pas boucher une fuite, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour eux ?

Shikamaru ignora la remarque spirituelle de son Hokage et, le nez dans des feuilles, ses yeux sautaient d'une ligne à l'autre. Il _adorait_ clairement la paperasse.

-Ils demandent que des équipes de shinobi patrouillent, surtout la nuit, pour essayer de voir ce qui pourrait provoquer les fuites.

-Hmmm. J'imagine qu'on va accéder à leur demande. Aussi pénible que soit ce chantier, l'eau, c'est important.

Une telle sagesse provoqua un sourire moqueur chez Shikamaru.

-En effet. La restauration de ce village est suffisamment chaotique comme ça pour qu'on risque une pénurie d'eau.

-Envoie des chunins. On ne sait jamais, commanda Kakashi. Enfin, si le Conseil est d'accord, ajouta-t-il las.

-Je me ferai éloquent, lui assura Shikamaru en disparaissant dans une envolée de feuilles.

Comme chaque matin, Kakashi se trouvait dans la salle ovale avec Shikamaru, Shizune et deux conseillers du village pour distribuer les missions. C'était de loin une des tâches qu'il préférait : les conseillers se montraient en général conciliants et Kakashi était libre d'attribuer les missions à qui lui semblait le plus compétent. Sauf pour une certaine kunoichi.

Certes, en sa qualité de médecin, Sakura était très utile _dans_ le village plutôt qu'en vadrouille. Mais pour des missions qui nécessitaient l'expertise d'un médecin spécialiste en poison ou en ninjutsu médical, Kakashi estimait qu'elle était la plus à même d'apporter satisfaction. Or, dès qu'il mentionnait son nom, les conseillers faisaient la sourde oreille : Sakura ne serait pas assignée à cette mission. Ni à la suivante. Pas davantage à la prochaine.

Son instinct lui disait que quelque chose n'était pas normal, que les raisons fournies par les conseillers n'étaient pas suffisantes. Mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sans doute fallait-il admettre qu'il n'avait pas poussé ses recherches bien loin et il savait pertinemment pourquoi. Devoir peut-être revoir Sakura. Hors de question.

-Sasuke Uchiha, salua l'un des conseillers lorsque le jeune homme entra dans la salle.

Droit et digne, Uchiha Sasuke était prêt à recevoir sa mission. La main nonchalamment posée sur son sabre, le visage de l'héritier n'exprimait rien. Il ne portait pas d'alliance. Aucun shinobi sain d'esprit n'aurait songé à porter un tel bijou pendant une mission. Qu'est-ce que Sakura en pensait ? Que pensait-elle de son _mari _?

-C'est une mission d'infiltration au village de Taki.

Une brève surprise apparut derrière les yeux noirs. Il comprenait que le lieu de la mission n'était pas ordinaire.

-C'est au pays de la Cascade, c'est ça ?

-Exact.

-Kabuto s'y est infiltré autrefois.

-Encore exact, c'est pour ça que c'est toi qui y es envoyé, ajouta Kakashi en lui lançant un parchemin.

-Rang de la mission ?

-A.

Sasuke hocha la tête, enfouit le parchemin dans les plis de son vêtement et sortit. Se rendait-il compte de la chance qu'il avait de posséder le sharingan ? Parce que, s'il avait la permission de faire partie de ce village, c'était grâce à son nom de famille. S'il avait pu obtenir un domaine, c'était grâce à ses pupilles. S'il avait pu épouser Sakura, c'était grâce à son sang. La salive devint amère dans la bouche de Kakashi quand il songea à son ancienne élève. Ça arrivait bien trop souvent.

Quand le dernier shinobi obtint sa mission, tout le monde rassembla ses papiers et s'apprêta à quitter les lieux. Impulsion subite, Kakashi demande à Shizune s'il pouvait s'entretenir avec elle.

-Bien sûr Hokage-sama.

Ils attendirent que la pièce fût vide et pendant ces quelques secondes, Kakashi se demanda s'il était encore temps de faire machine arrière. Il avait toujours eu à cœur les intérêts de ses camarades. Plus d'une fois, il avait protégé ses coéquipiers et plus d'une fois, il avait sauvé des vies. Il avait pris et donné des coups pour ses amis; il ne craignait pas pour son intégrité physique. Quel ninja s'en souciait ? Mais s'interposer pour défendre l'intégrité psychique de quelqu'un, c'était une toute autre histoire. Demander à Shizune comment allait Sakura, c'était s'engager sur une pente qui risquait de le lier émotionnellement aux autres. Ça le tétanisait.

-Hokage-sama ? Intervient Shizune quand tout le monde fut parti et que Kakashi tarda à s'expliquer.

-Je me demandais…comment va Sakura ?

Le léger sourire qui flottait toujours sur les lèvres de Shizune fana.

-Hokage-sama, si vous posez la question, vous vous doutez de la réponse.

Kakashi estimait qu'il était quelqu'un d'intelligent et qu'il était parfaitement capable de manier le verbe de façon à clouer des becs. Mais en cet instant, c'est sa bouche qui resta close.

-Okabe lui mène la vie dure à l'hôpital. Pour une obscure raison, il ne lui confie aucun cas majeur et il a aménagé ses horaires de telle manière qu'elle ne peut pas vraiment s'entraîner physiquement. Ajoutons à cela que le conseil refuse de lui confier des missions et qu'elle doit vivre avec l'huître émotionnellement vidée qu'est devenu Sasuke Uchiha je pense qu'on peut dire qu'elle dépérit, développa Shizune.

-Hmm…merci pour tes explications. Je…s'il te plaît, fais ce que tu peux pour l'aider, ajouta Kakashi dans un murmure.

Shizune le considéra un instant une lueur étrange dans les yeux puis elle s'inclina et quitta la pièce.

Et bien, merde.

Y aller ou ne pas y aller ? Pour une fois qu'il avait besoin d'un vieux croulant pour discuter ses choix, il n'y avait personne! Le soleil était en train de se coucher et Kakashi méditait – ou ruminait, c'est selon – ses options. Plus tôt dans l'après-midi, il avait entendu Naruto et Shikamaru mentionner une soirée qui devait réunir les shinobis de leur génération – Sakura incluse.

C'était l'occasion de la voir de ses propres yeux. Les paroles de Shizune ne lui avaient été d'aucun réconfort, bien au contraire. Quelque chose ne jouait pas dans le cas de Sakura Haruno. Et il était peut-être le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. C'était son rôle, en tant qu'Hokage et ancien professeur, non?

_Bullshit_

Il espérait seulement la voir. Certes pour s'assurer que les prédictions de Shizune étaient trop pessimistes et qu'elle n'allait pas si mal que ça. Mais il voulait surtout la voir parce qu'elle exerçait une attraction dérangeante sur lui. Depuis la nuit qu'il avait passée ensemble, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de son souvenir, de son odeur et de ses putains d'yeux verts. Sauf qu'elle était mariée et que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu. Et puis, la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté d'entrer en contact, lors de son mariage, il avait lamentablement échoué et le regard qu'elle lui avait adressé, il ne savait toujours pas quoi en faire. Appel à l'aide ? Accusation ? Diable ce qu'il en savait !

Frustré, il abattit son poing sur son bureau et une douleur vive secoua son poignet. Il était ridicule. Ça se prétendait Hokage mais ce n'était pas fichu de faire face. De rage, il tenta de retirer sa robe de Kage mais ne parvient qu'à s'y emmêler. Avec des grognements exaspérés, il passa le vêtement par-dessus sa tête et l'envoya au sol avec acharnement, comme un enfant contrarié. Il foudroya du regard le tissu roulé en boule. Il savait qu'il le regretterait demain quand il essuierait le regard critique de Shikamaru sur le vêtement froissé. Mais bon dieu, ce qu'il en avait à foutre !

Les poings crispés et enfoncés dans ses poches, il sortit dans les rues et fut déstabilisé par l'odeur de la fin de l'été, celle-là même qui les entourait – lui et son ancienne élève – quand ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Une lassitude démesurée l'envahit. Cette nuit cesserait-elle de le tourmenter ? Il faillit abandonner et rentrer chez lui pourquoi provoquer une rencontre dont il ne pouvait pas prévoir l'issue ? C'était risqué; tout bon ninja savait ça. Mais est-ce que les vrais shinobis s'arrêtaient à ces considérations quand la vie de leur camarade était en jeu ?

_Le Chien vert_ était un bar un peu miteux, mais les ninjas de Konoha s'étaient pris d'affection pour le lieu. Kakashi espérait que la réputation du bar ne lui ferait pas défaut ce soir et qu'il tomberait sur une ou deux âmes connues sinon, comment justifier sa présence dans l'établissement ?

-Mais, qu'est-ce que notre honoré Hokage fait dans un lieu de dépravation ? s'écria Genma lorsque Kakashi franchit le seuil.

De soulagement, il rit et s'installa au bar, aux côtés de Genma et Yamato sous le regard du serveur qui considérait Genma d'un œil peu amène. Genma haussa les épaules.

-Attends, t'sais que j'ai raison, se justifia-t-il.

Le serveur renifla mais n'en posa pas moins trois verres et une bouteille de sake devant eux.

-C'est sur la maison, pour l'Hokage.

-Dis, Kakashi, y a une règle qui dit que les gens doivent t'offrir des trucs ? Parce que la dernière fois à Ichikaru, c'était la même.

-Tais-toi et profite-en plutôt, soupira Kakashi en servant les verres.

Les trois amis trinquèrent et l'alcool lui brûla la gorge.

-Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Repris Genma.

Kakashi était toujours fasciné par le subtil mélange qui caractérisait Genma : bourrin sans réflexion mais étonnamment perspicace pour poser les questions qui dérangent.

-J'espérais trouver un peu de compagnie pour exorciser ma journée, répondit Kakashi en vidant un deuxième verre.

Plus ou moins.

-Pareil, soupira Yamato.

Kakashi haussa un soucil interrogateur.

-Il a de la peine avec ses nouveaux élèves, l'éclaira Genma.

-Après l'équipe 7, j'admets, c'est dur, soupira Yamato.

-Parce qu'ils n'essaient pas de s'entretuer à tout bout de champ ? Sourit Kakashi en faisant tourner le sake dans son verre. Combien de verres seraient _trop_ de verres ?

-Alors oui, en partie. Mais au moins, ils étaient doués.

-Je crois que tu t'inquiètes trop. Pour Kakashi aussi, les débuts de l'équipe 7 étaient compliqués.

Celui-ci hocha la tête. Souvenirs douloureux. Beaucoup d'incompétence, de la part de tout le monde. Sorti de nulle part, Naruto fit irruption et s'accrocha au cou de Yamato.

-Ahhhh mais moi aussi je vous aime, Yamato-sensei, Kakashi-sensei !

Visiblement déjà bien éméché, un gloussement s'échappa des lèvres du jeune jinchuriki qui s'accrochait un peu trop à la veste de Yamato pour se stabiliser. Kiba était sur ses talons et semblait légèrement gêné du comportement de son ami. Son vendredi soir avait apparemment démarré sur les chapeaux de roue.

-Je…On va…voilà, marmonna Kiba en arrachant Naruto de Yamato avant de le guider dans le fond du bar.

Les trois ninjas assis au bar étouffèrent un rire. Aussi prometteur soit-il, Naruto était, comme tout jeune adulte, prône à se torcher la gueule de temps en temps. Leurs rires moururent dans leurs gorges quand ils considérèrent leur propre verre et le fait que, bien qu'ils soient plus vieux et techniquement des adultes responsables, ils étaient en train de faire exactement la même chose.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit et des gloussements accompagnèrent l'entrée de kunoichis. Kakashi savait que Sakura se trouvait dans ce groupe. Dès que le porte s'était ouverte, il avait senti les effluves de son odeur et elle l'avaient immédiatement projeté dans la forêt, Sakura sous lui, les ongles plantés dans ses épaules. Il avait espéré que l'alcool aurait suffisamment détendu son système nerveux mais tout son corps répondit à la présence de la jeune femme et il se raidit sur son tabouret – suffisamment légèrement pour que ses compagnons ne le remarquent pas. La réalisation qu'il n'était en fait pas du tout prêt à la revoir le frappa.

-Kakashi-sensei, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas !

En se retournant, il constata que Sakura était accompagnée d'Ino et Hinata. C'est la première qui l'avait interpellé. En pestant contre les circonstances qui l'obligeaient maintenant à faire face à Sakura, il tenta de se composer une attitude détendue; bien décidé à _ne pas_ regarder son ancienne élève.

Avec un sourire séducteur, Ino s'approcha des trois ninjas; les yeux de Genma déjà en train de passer en revue son corps et sa tenue.

-Est-ce que c'est sage de boire en public quand on est Hokage ? Remarqua Ino en fronçant le nez en direction de la bouteille de sake.

-Après Tsunade, je crois que n'importe quel Hokage aura de la marge, rétorqua Sakura.

Une phrase. C'est tout ce qui aura suffit à Sakura pour ébranler la détermination de Kakashi. Il la considéra, elle et ses cernes. Elle n'était pas maquillée et sa tenue ne ressemblait pas à celle de ses compagnes. Uniforme de chunin contre robes à sequins. Pourtant, l'espièglerie qu'on lisait dans ses yeux verts n'avait rien à envier au décolleté d'Ino : ils étaient fascinants. Et Kakashi succomba, pour de bon. La remarque fit rire Genma et Yamato qui proposèrent un verre aux trois jeunes femmes mais Ino refusa et elles suivirent les traces de Kiba au fond de la salle.

Ses neurones tournaient à vide. Elle ne s'était pas apprêtée, elle avait l'air fatigué, elle avait l'air maigre, malgré les vêtements assez larges qu'elle portait, elle n'avait pas perdu sa verve. Et c'est cette dernière pensée qui le sauva. Reprenant ses esprits, il concentra son chakra pour aider son ouïe et tenter d'entendre ce qui se passait dans le fond de la salle. La tâche fut plus difficile que prévu, moyennant les verres d'alcool déjà ingérés.

Il comprit principalement que Naruto essayait de draguer Hinata et qu'il n'était pas doué. Il entendit – avec surprise – Saï être suffisamment éloquent pour déclencher les rires d'Ino. Il eut un sourire contrit quand Shikamaru se plaignit de son travail – mais comment lui en vouloir, il aurait fait pareil. Et son cœur plongea quand il entendit Naruto.

« Je pourrais pas être pire professeur que ce qu'a été Kakashi-sensei pour Sakura ! ».

Toucher-couler. Une douche froide mais qui ne surprend pas. C'était juste désagréable. Il réajusta son masque pour se donner vaguement une contenance. Il perçut le rire de Sakura, aussi crispé que lui. Il entendit sa chaise racler le sol, l'excuse vite lancée « toilettes » et il agit. Après coup, il ne saurait toujours pas si son geste était stupide ou salvateur.

Il fit signe au serveur de lui donner un verre vide et lorsque Sakura passa à côté du bar, il tendit nonchalamment le bras pour lui proposer un verre plein. Kakashi remercia sa propre maîtrise de lui-même en constatant que sa main ne trembla pas et ne flancha pas quand les doigts de Sakura effleurèrent les siens en prenant le verre.

Ses dents se plantèrent dans ses lèvres, sous son masque. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l'air si sûre d'elle ? Elle n'hésita pas, aucune trace de doute sur son visage quand elle prit le verre et s'assit à côté de lui.

-C'est rare de vous voir dans ce bar, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Finit-elle par demander en vidant son verre cul-sec.

Désinvolte, la question ne demandait pas une réponse trop sincère. Et puis, il avait toujours été doué pour élaborer des excuses compliquées et stupides. Mais de toutes les remarques qu'il aurait pu faire, celle qui sortit de sa bouche le surprit suffisamment pour qu'il songeât qu'il était temps de freiner le sake.

-Tu me vouvoies de nouveau ?

Allait-elle s'offusquer ? Rougir ? Se fâcher ? Être gênée ? Ce fut presque avec délectation qu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, certain d'au moins voir une trace rosée barrée son visage et souligner la couleur de ses cheveux. La provocation était méritée, pour toutes les heures qu'il avait passées à se torture l'esprit à cause d'elle.

Un sourire, tout simple, soulevait le coin de ses lèvres. Pas de rose sur ses joues, et encore moins de rouge. Pas de tension dans les mâchoires ou les épaules. Elle demeurait tournée vers lui, une fesse seulement posée sur le tabouret et le visage penché légèrement sur le côté comme si elle observait un drôle d'animal.

Kakashi avait l'habitude de toujours être le maître de la situation. Il estimait qu'il le devait à une intelligence développée qui lui permettait de prévoir toutes les situations et d'anticiper sur les mouvements de ses adversaires. Il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été détrompé; la preuve il était encore en vie. Mais Sakura aussi, en vie, elle l'était. Et face à son manque de réaction, il réalisa – peut-être trop tard – à quel point il était baisé.

-Moi qui voulais seulement m'assurer que vous alliez bien, rit Sakura.

-J'apprécie ta sollicitude.

Et l'ironie de la situation. Elle balaya le commentaire d'un geste désinvolte du poignet et contempla le fond de son verre. Les cernes descendaient bas sur ses joues et l'éclairage du bar affirmait les lignes autour de sa bouche. Il se sentit idiot; les yeux verts brillaient d'espièglerie. Elle allait faire ce qu'elle voulait, elle. Peu enclin à relancer la conversation, il préféra lui servir un autre verre.

-Comment, la charge d'Hokage ? Finit-elle par demander.

-Hé, pesante.

Elle secoua la tête, amusée. De l'autre côté de Kakashi, Genma et Yamato observèrent discrètement la scène avant de juger qu'ils valaient mieux pour eux d'aller aborder deux jeunes femmes à la table la plus proche.

-Comment s'en sort Naruto avec Hinata ? Demanda Kakashi.

-Comme vous l'avez sans doute entendu, mal, rit Sakura.

Derrière son rire, ses pupilles étaient pleines de sous-entendues. Elle savait qu'il les écoutait au fond de la salle; qu'il l'écoutait, elle. Qu'il était venu la surveiller ? Jusqu'où avait-elle compris sa manœuvre ? Shizune lui avait-elle parlé ? Peut-être que Sakura avait plus de cartes en main que lui. Elle leva son bras pour boire et la lumière refléta la bague qu'elle portait à l'annuaire gauche. Ino choisit ce moment pour émerger du fond de la salle et se diriger vers eux.

-Et bien, tu bois avec l'Hokage maintenant ? Comment allez-vous Kakashi-sensei ? Sourit Ino en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sakura.

La main d'Ino était protectrice sur l'épaule de son amie. Que Sakura lui avait-elle raconté ?

-Apparemment, répondit Sakura en serrant la main d'Ino sur son épaule.

-Maintenant, vous êtes deux à boire avec l'Hokage, marmonna Kakashi en commandant un verre supplémentaire pour le tendre à Ino.

Ils trinquèrent et échangèrent quelques plaisanteries avant que la jeune femme blonde ne retourne au fond de la salle en expliquant ne pas vouloir rater une étude sociologique d'envergure concernant la drague chez les jeunes adultes – non, Naruto ne s'en sortait définitivement pas.

Le sake fut remplacé par la bière; boisson qui se prêtait mieux à la conversation et qui enivrait moins vite les esprits. Un léger sentiment de contentement l'envahit alors qu'il discutait avec Sakura à bâtons rompus. De tout, de rien, de techniques médicales, d'anecdotes sur Tsunade, de Naruto, de Konoha. Mais pas d'eux. Avec la conversation, il avait finalement baissé la garde et une petite inquiétude apparut quand il remarqua – trop tardivement compte tenu de ses capacités – qu'ils étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'une des jambes de Sakura soient entre les siennes et que son genou frotte régulièrement contre le sien. Friction. Décharge. Envie.

-Il paraît que tu ne fais plus beaucoup de missions, hasarda Kakashi dans un moment de silence.

-Plus du tout même, affirma Sakura. Je m'y attendais un peu pour tout dire…comme pour vous, j'imagine.

-ça te manque ?

Un temps de silence. Une brève hésitation. Le même accroc dans sa respiration qu'il y a un an. Des mains qui s'agitent rapidement et une réponse qui envoya une brusque décharge de son ventre. Désir cette fois.

-Certaine mission, oui.

Sans mot. Rien. Putain, il était fait.

-Et bien le chat a mangé votre langue ? Rit Sakura

-Non, je songe à mes options.

Mensonge. Le visage de Sakura devint interrogateur, un sourcil levé, en attendant qu'il développe. Mais la réalité, c'était qu'il n'avait rien à répondre. La réalité, c'était qu'il avait perdu, environné par son odeur qui l'empêchait de réfléchir droit, son foutu genou pressé contre le sien et ses fichus yeux verts qui seraient responsables de sa damnation.

-Et c'est quoi, les options ? Relança-t-elle alors que Kakashi restait muet.

-Je crains qu'il ne soit risqué de les énoncer dans un lieu aussi public.

Peureux. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Mais en même temps, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Il était venu voir si elle allait bien et elle se trouvait trop prêt, genou contre genou, yeux brillants malgré les cernes et petit sourire joueur. Il avait envie d'elle, encore.

Le sourire de Sakura ne flancha pas, mais son pied frappa sa cheville.

-Il faut que je rejoigne mes amis, Kakashi-sensei, je me sentirais mal de tout vous laisser payer.

Elle mit d'autorité des billets dans sa main et se leva sans rien ajouter. Quand elle le contourna, il sentit son excitation qui fit douloureusement écho à la sienne. Dès que les billets avaient touchés sa main, il avait senti un autre papier. Il régla l'addition, termina son verre et quitta le bar en prenant soin de saluer Genma et Yamato pour qu'ils le voient sortir seul. Une fois dehors, dans une ruelle suffisamment éloignée, il sortit un autre morceau de papier que Sakura avait glissé dans sa paume, avec l'argent. Gravé au chakra, quelques mots illuminaient le papier.

« Chez toi dans une 1h »

Il se surprit à rire. Décidément, cette femme avait quelques ressources. Puis son rire mourut.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! A la prochaine!


	5. Récidive

Yo

J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Récidive**

Elle se répétait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire là, sur ce perron. La répétition était nécessaire, étant donné qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se convaincre. Elle. N'avait. Rien. A. Faire. ICI. Elle était complètement déplacée, devant cette porte, au milieu de la nuit, en train de considérer d'un œil hagard la plante grimpante qui décorait le mur, à côté de la foutue porte.

Quand elle s'était éclipsée du bar, Ino avait très brièvement arboré un sourire victorieux, certaine que son amie s'éclipsait pour rejoindre un des jeunes shinobis de passage qui s'étaient installé à leur table dans le courant de la soirée. Joviaux, ils avaient payé des verres – seul l'un d'entre eux s'étaient montré particulièrement taciturne. Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouge et aux yeux noirs. Les yeux lui avaient rappelé Sasuke. Ou c'était la froideur.

Puisse Ino continuer à se fourvoyer ainsi, ça lui donnait une excuse pour se trouver là, devant la porte de Kakashi Hatake. Ses doigts ne tremblèrent pas quand elle frappa à la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée – elle en aurait presque sursauté. Il avait l'air surpris de la trouver là. Elle, elle était surprise d'avoir osé. Que penseraient les gens s'ils voyaient Sakura Uchiha sur le pas de porte du cinquième Hokage, au milieu de la nuit ? Un esprit avisé imaginerait qu'elle était là pour une affaire relative à l'hôpital. Mais Sakura et Kakashi étaient présentement des esprits avinés et, dans le doute, il l'attira brusquement à l'intérieur. Il referma tout aussi rapidement la porte et poussa Sakura contre le battant. Une de ses mains maintenait son épaule contre le bois et ils s'observèrent en silence, plutôt défiants.

Le visage de Kakashi – surtout ses yeux – n'exprimait qu'une légère méfiance. Le calme et la stabilité dominaient, comme d'habitude. Mais son œil de médecin remarqua le pouls de la jugulaire qui s'affolait sous le masque. Elle nota avec contentement que les pieds de Kakashi étaient légèrement trop espacés, en recherche d'appui – conséquence inévitable qui suit l'ingestion de sake et de bières, même pour un ninja hors-pair. Elle y vit une occasion de profiter de sa faiblesse et avec précision, infusa du chakra dans le nerf médian du poignet qui la retenait contre la porte. Sous la douleur Kakashi retira sa main et un léger rire répondit à son impudence. « Forcément », souffla-t-il.

Il demeura toutefois proche d'elle, sa poitrine effleurant la sienne. L'excitation que Sakura était parvenue à mette de côté jusqu'à ce moment prit le dessus. Ça devenait douloureux et à le regarder là, devant elle, elle prit conscience à quel point elle avait envie qu'il la touche, qu'il l'embrasse, qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut.

Le geste de Sakura instaura quand même un instant de doute. Des deux côtés. Ils mesuraient les conséquences de cette nuit. Et sans doute les mesuraient-ils mal. Plus tard, quand elle revivrait cette scène, elle comprendrait que Kakashi n'avait pas spécialement été déconcerté par son geste, mais qu'il y avait vu une opportunité de reculer. Parce que Kakashi Hatake avait peur de ce qui était en train de se passer. Mais sur le moment, il secoua la tête, dans une parfaite imitation de l'enseignant irrité par un pupille dissipé mais sympathique.

Elle tendit la main dans sa direction – peu sûre de ce qu'elle visait. Ce fut à son tour de la repousser. Plus violemment que nécessaire, il la plaqua à nouveau contre la porte d'une main sur la mâchoire, baissa son masque et l'embrassa. Presque.

Elle crut qu'il allait l'embrasser, mais ses lèvres s'arrêtèrent, suspendues à une distance ridicule des siennes. Elle se dit qu'il doutait, mais la main qui lui enserrait la mâchoire n'était pas du tout hésitante. Il avait l'air, au contraire, tout à fait sûr de lui et l'autorité qui émanait de lui déclencha une vague de chaleur chez Sakura, une vague qu'elle sentit se répandre dans ses jambes, dans son ventre, dans son bassin, entre ses cuisses.

-En principe, c'est le moment où tu me dis qu'il y a méprise.

Elle sentit son souffle sur sa bouche, bien qu'il n'ait que murmuré. Elle eut un reniflement sarcastique avant d'attraper le col de son pull pour précipiter ses lèvres contre les siennes. Désir et précipitation. Comme la première fois. Déjà enivrée par l'alcool, elle eut l'impression que ses sens reprenaient trois shots de sake. Incapable de discerner toutes les sensations qui déferlaient sur elle, elle se contenta de s'accrocher à lui et de l'embrasser.

Elle n'était pas capable de dire quelles odeurs l'entouraient. En revanche, pendant les prochains mois, elle aurait des bouffés de chaleur et d'envie à chaque fois qu'une odeur similaire à celles qui l'enveloppaient ce soir frapperait ses narines. Elle n'était pas capable de dire comment Kakashi la touchait, mais après ce soir, chaque fois que Kakashi la frôlerait – même par accident – elle sentirait son estomac se tordre et une douce chaleur éclore juste sous sa cage thoracique.

Elle attrapa le pull de Kakashi pour le passer par-dessus sa tête. Les quelques secondes que la manœuvres lui prit lui permirent d'observer son visage. Les joues étaient rosées et les lèvres un peu gonflées. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé voir Hatake Kakashi comme…comme un amant en pleine action ?

« Chambre ? » Demanda-t-il alors que le vêtement touchait le sol avec un petit froissement. Elle faillit lui répondre que ça irait très bien contre la porte, mais elle hocha la tête et il lui saisit la main pour la guider jusqu'à son lit. Elle observa son dos, couturé de cicatrices, les muscles qui roulaient sous la peau et qui témoignaient de sa force. Elle avait envie qu'il l'utilise contre elle. Comme dirait Ino, elle crevait de se faire baiser.

Il ne la poussa pas sur le lit; il s'y assit et l'attira vers lui, sur lui. En prenant place, elle sentit son érection contre son bassin et elle son bas-ventre se contracta, anticipant le moment où il la pénétrerait. Elle roula des hanches, pressée de passer à la suite. En réponse, Kakashi agrippa une pleine poignée de mèches sur sa nuque pour l'obliger à pencher la tête en arrière et embrassa sa gorge offerte. Il lécha, mordit et suça. Fort. Ça lui faisait mal et la douleur l'électrifiait – derrière un léger sentiment de honte. Honte aussi d'éprouver autant d'envie pour son ancien professeur.

Il lâcha ses cheveux, passa le haut de son uniforme de chuunin par-dessus sa tête, suffisamment brusquement pour que Sakura remarque la friction désagréable du col autour de son cou. Dessous, Sakura portait une brassière fonctionnelle, peu élégante et elle se crispa une seconde. Qu'allait-il penser ? Ino ne cessait de lui affirmer que ce genre de détails étaient importants. Forcément, Kakashi sentit son hésitation et retira les doigts qu'il avait déjà commencés à glisser sous le vêtement.

-C'est trop ?

Il était démesurément calme. Stable, malgré une apparence échevelée, incarnation de la luxure si Sakura devait le qualifier à ce moment précis. Les joues étaient rouges, les cheveux gris bataillaient en tout sens et des marques rouges apparaissent sur son cou, là où Sakura avait passé les ongles. Il attendait simplement sa réponse, les yeux fixés sur elle comme si c'était la situation la plus normale du monde. Plus aucune trace de brusquerie. Elle se sentit en sécurité. En sécurité, et stupide d'avoir pensé quelque chose d'aussi vain.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis bête.

Il haussa un sourcil, apparemment peu satisfait de l'explication et elle voulut l'embrasser pour passer outre. Mais il détourna la tête et entreprit d'enlever sa brassière. « Eh bien, comment faut-il qualifier les autres si toi tu es bête ? » sourit Kakashi en expédiant le vêtement de l'autre côté de la pièce. Sakura rit, un peu fort. Gênée par le bruit, elle plaqua une main sur sa propre bouche et étouffa son rire. Délicatement, Kakashi retira sa main et l'embrassa tandis qu'une de ses mains partait vers son sein. C'était doux et lent. Sentir ses doigts s'enrouler autour de son téton était définitivement plus enivrant que l'alcool. Elle regrettait presque la précipitation et l'autorité avec laquelle il l'avait touchée quelques instants auparavant.

D'un mouvement souple, il la renversa sur le lit et lui retira le reste de ses vêtements. Elle ne sut trop quoi penser quand il lui écarta d'autorité les genoux et qu'elle le vit disparaître entre ses cuisses. Le moment où elle sentit son souffle caresser son sexe, elle perdit les pédales. Honte et culpabilité, c'était certain. Désir et envie, certain aussi. Une telle excitation, totalement inédit. Quand la langue de Kakashi se logea entre ses lèvres, sur con clitoris, elle se dit que Sasuke pouvait bien aller se faire foutre.

A nouveau les mouvements étaient lents et précautionneux. Non, dosés. Il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et surtout ce qu'il ne faisait pas – la faire jouir tout de suite. Le bout de sa langue se promenait, sur les grandes lèvres, entre les lèvres, à l'entrée de son vagin, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Et toujours, il revenait insister sur son clitoris, avant de partir ailleurs. La tension augmentait dans son ventre et ses cuisses qui encadraient le visage du cinquième Hokage tremblaient. Frustrée de ce petit jeu qui retardait son orgasme, Sakura enfonça ses mains dans les cheveux gris, appuya et donna un coup de hanche, pour forcer Kakashi à continuer comme elle l'entendait. Il ne rit pas, mais elle était presque capable de voir le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres. Ce crétin s'amusait en plus.

Il cessa néanmoins son manège et se concentra sur son clitoris, toujours avec des mouvements lents mais régulier. Elle retrouva la chaleur familière qui précédait chaque orgasme et réalisa que, pour une fois, ce n'était pas sa propre main qui en était l'origine mais la langue de son ancien professeur. L'intensité de l'orgasme qui s'ensuivit était sans précédant et elle serra les cuisses si forts sous la déferlante de plaisir qu'elle songea vaguement qu'elle aurait l'air maligne si elle veniat à étouffer Kakashi Hatake entre ses jambes.

Après un dernier coup de langue, il se redressa et elle fit signe pour qu'il vienne sur elle. Un « deux secondes » lui répondit alors que Kakashi se levait pour terminer de se déshabiller. Elle l'observa sans s'en cacher ses yeux glissant de son torse à son ventre à son sexe en érection. Il eut un sourire, celui qu'elle s'était imaginé quand il la léchait et prit place au-dessus d'elle, dégageant ses jambes d'un coup de genou. Elle se demanda s'il allait à nouveau traîner et s'amuser mais à peine eut-elle formulé cette pensée que le sexe de Kakashi pénétra le sien.

C'était comme la dernière fois. La même sensation de contentement. L'impression que les choses étaient _à leur place_. En revanche, l'empressement n'était plus au rendez-vous. Ne pas être en territoire ennemi aidait. Le bassin de Kakashi roulait lentement contre le sien et il prenait le temps de s'enfoncer profondément, de rester plus longtemps et de cerner l'angle de pénétration qui obligeait Sakura à planter les ongles dans son dos. Elle ne voulait pas faire de bruit, à chaque coup de bassin, elle se disait que seul un murmure sortirait de ses lèvres mais Kakashi parvenait trop souvent à atteindre le point qui la faisait étouffer des cris contre son épaule. Elle hésitait à y planter les dents.

Elle se prit au jeu de la lenteur et attendait avec envie chaque coup de bassin qui promettait que le sexe de Kakashi s'enfoncerait, lentement, sûrement, longtemps, là où c'était le plus agréable. Elle ne savait pas si c'était un orgasme mais elle avait l'impression d'être lancée sur une ligne de plaisir qui s'activaient en vague à chaque fois que Kakashi la pénétrait. C'était constant, désarmant et putain de jouissif. A chaque coup de hanche, elle criait, son ventre et son vagin se contractait et la jouissance qui continuait, sans jamais redescendre.

Elle ne saurait dire combien de temps s'écoula entre le premier coup de bassin et le dernier mais elle sentit un changement de rythme. Toujours lent mais moins régulier, un tout petit peu erratique. Embrumée par le plaisir, elle fit malgré tout l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer le visage de Kakashi. Les yeux fermés, les sourcils légèrement froncés, il avait l'air concentré. Puis avec un gémissement rauque, il plongea son visage au creux de son cou. Un autre son étouffé suivi et il donna un coup de bassin brusque et fort, qui envoya Sakura se reperdre dans son plaisir. La cadence reprit un rythme lent, plus lent encore qu'au début jusqu'à ce que Kakashi s'immobilise.

Sakura prit conscience que la chambre était remplie de leur respiration haletante. Elle avait chaud, de la sueur collait ses cheveux à son front et à sa nuque. Elle se sentait globalement collante. Ses mains reposaient sur les omoplates de Kakashi. Sa peau était également chaude, presque brûlante et recouverte d'une pellicule de transpiration. Un peu comme une anguille. Elle se retint de rire. Puis l'allégresse disparut très vite. Femme mariée, au lit avec son ancien professeur. Mais quel bordel.

Le visage de Kakashi était toujours enfoui dans son cou. Le moment où il se relèverait, ils devraient se regarder. Elle aurait dû éteindre la lumière. Dans le noir, s'ignorer, c'est plus facile. Finalement, Kakashi prit appui sur ses mains et se releva. Il aurait pu directement rouler sur le côté. Mais il resta au-dessus d'elle, ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, impossible de fuir.

Elle aurait pu détourner la tête, pour ne pas le voir, mais ça aurait été bien trop violent. A sa place, elle aurait été blessée d'un tel geste. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal. Jamais. Même si c'était fichtrement mal parti. Alors elle le regarda. Les yeux verts dans les yeux noirs. Il avait toujours l'air aussi serein. Puis il ouvrit la bouche et la referma. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait faire ça. Hésiter.

Finalement, il s'assit à côté d'elle, en tailleur sur le lit et sa main prit la sienne. La gauche, celle qui portait l'alliance. Elle se tourna vers lui, allongée sur le côté, et grimaça un peu quand elle sentit le sperme mélangé à ses propres fluides couler le long de sa fesse.

-Tu…pour…Enfin, la contraception, finit-il par demander.

Sakura étouffa un soupir de frustration. Pourquoi diable fallait-il que lui aussi s'intéresse à ce qui se passait dans son ventre ? Puis elle se reprit. Il avait raison de s'en inquiéter. C'était carrément stupide ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Si elle tombait enceinte à cause de lui ?

-Oui, c'est bon.

C'était bon depuis ses premières règles. Comme pour chaque Kunoichi. Kakashi devait le savoir. Mais Kakashi imaginait sans doute qu'elle devait, en ce moment, être en train d'essayer d'avoir des enfants, avec Sasuke. Il n'avait techniquement pas tort. Mais Tsunade avait juré sur ses grands dieux que si sa discipline était suffisamment idiote pour tomber enceinte avant d'avoir accompli le brillant avenir auquel elle était destinée, elle tuerait elle-même ladite disciple. Mais pour l'heure, Sakura ne voyait pas la brillance de son avenir.

Il avait fallu improviser. Obtenir une contraception à la pharmacie du village était impossible. L'affaire serait remontée au Conseil du village. Pourquoi Sakura souhaitait-elle retarder ce que tous attendaient ? L'immaculée naissance d'un descendant Uchiha. La solution était simple, faire sa préparation soi-même. Tsunade la lui avait enseignée la veille de ses noces.

Elle lut sur le visage de Kakashi qu'il comprenait tout l'enjeu que contenait sa réponse. Elle eut peur un instant qu'il la dénonce auprès du Conseil. Puis elle s'en voulut. Elle devait la vie à l'homme en face de lui. Il avait été un pilier, un partenaire, un ami pendant la guerre.

-Je ferai mieux d'y aller, lâcha Sakura.

-Tu veux…te doucher ? Ou boire quelque chose avant d'y aller ?

-Un verre d'eau, ça ira très bien s'il te plaît.

Kakashi hocha à nouveau la tête, se leva et renfila son sous-vêtement avant de se diriger vers la cuisine qui jouxtait la porte d'entrée. Elle en profita pour se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse, pour effacer le plus vite possible les traces de ce qui venait de se passer. Elle était d'ailleurs presque certaine que la retrait de Kakashi avait pour but de lui laisser le temps de se ressaisir.

Dans la cuisine, un verre d'eau trônait sur le comptoir et Kakashi buvait déjà le sien. Elle s'en saisit et le vida d'un trait. Elle ne voulait pas s'éterniser ici. C'était beaucoup trop gênant. Pour tous les deux.

-ça va aller pour rentrer ? S'enquit-il alors qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures.

Appuyé contre le comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, il était impassible. Pas dérangé par sa presque nudité – il ne portait toujours que son boxer. Avait-elle l'air aussi calme et stable ? Elle se sentait plutôt collante et nauséeuse.

-Oui, je tâcherai de passer par les rues et d'éviter les toits, vu la quantité de sake qu'on a…que j'ai bue, sourit maladroitement Sakura.

Kakashi lui offrit simplement un sourire qui la désarma par sa sincérité. Peut-être que c'était son sourire habituel et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu avant, avec son masque. Peut-être était-il toujours masqué parce qu'il n'était pas crédible dans son rôle de ninja mortel avec une expression si candide ?

-Bonne fin de nuit, du coup, le salua-t-elle.

-A plus.

* * *

Chez elle, elle resta un temps indéterminé sous la douche. Elle en profita non seulement pour se débarrasser de la sueur mais aussi pour purger son sang de l'alcool. C'était la même technique qu'elle avait utilisée pour supprimer le poison du système de Kankuro. Technique douloureuse mais diablement efficace pour ne pas ramper le lendemain d'une beuverie. Peut-être aurait-elle dû le proposer à Kakashi avant de partir ? Non, sans doute que ça aurait été dépasser les limites. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux. Quelles limites restaient-ils à franchir, franchement ?

La sensation de l'alliance sur son doigt était ridicule. Elle n'éprouvait ni regret, ni remord, seulement une triste lassitude à l'idée de devoir reprendre sa vie ordinaire. Sans doute ne réalisait-elle pas encore ce qu'elle avait fait. Sans doute que la culpabilité la frapperait au retour de Sasuke, celui qu'elle avait rêvé d'épouser. Elle se coucha, seule dans son lit, comme d'habitude et ne rêva pas.

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par des bruits à la porte. Elle ouvrit un œil, le soleil était levé, il devait être neuf ou dix heures. Avec soulagement, elle constata qu'elle était correctement parvenue à supprimer l'alcool de son système elle se sentait seulement fatiguée. Un peu courbaturée aussi. Au niveau des hanches surtout. Et elle rougit, parce que ces courbatures étaient l'œuvre de Kakashi, parce qu'il était resté entre ses hanches longtemps.

Elle s'extirpa hors du lit pour aller ouvrir la porte. Une main sur le front, un œil fermé, elle se retrouva face à Ino qui arborait un grand sourire. Puis celui-ci se fana, ses lèvres formèrent un « o » caractéristique de la surprise.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Sakura, mal à l'aise.

-Heureusement que c'est seulement moi, répondit Ino en fronçant dangereusement les sourcils.

Elle n'attendit pas que Sakura l'invite à l'intérieur. Elle se faufila dans l'entrée et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Chose rare, Ino portait sa tenue de Chuunin, signe que la nuit avait été longue.

-De quoi ?

-Seigneur, ton cou ! Tu n'as plus quinze ans bon sang ! Si tu trompes ton mari – entends bien que je te soutiens totalement dans cette démarche et que je considère que tu as totalement raison – ne te laisse pas sucer le cou comme si tu fréquentais un vampire ! S'énerva Ino en empoignant la mâchoire de son amie pour lui faire tourner la tête et mieux examiner la peau marquée.

Les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Sakura. Ino avait raison. Que ce serait-il passé si quelqu'un d'autre était venu la voir ? Elle repoussa les mains de son amie et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa salle de bain. Le reflet du miroir lui renvoya sa pâleur et les cernes qui, comme d'habitude, mangeaient ses joues. Sur un côté de son cou, il y avait bien un suçon mais il y avait surtout la marque d'une mâchoire. Très nette, on discernait le profil des dents. Elle y passa délicatement le doigt et une douleur appréciable irradia de la morsure. Petit rappel de la nuit passée. Elle y apposa sa main, pour se soigner et faire disparaître les marques accusatrices.

En sortant des toilettes, elle entendit le boucan que faisait Ino dans sa cuisine, sans doute à la recherche d'une tasse de café.

-Tu t'es bien amusée hier soir alors ? Demanda la jeune femme blonde en mettant la main sur une cafetière italienne et le sachet de café moulu.

Sakura prit place au bar, sur un des tabourets hauts et plongea son visage entre ses mains.

-Allez, il était mignon, celui qui te faisait du gringue hier soir, la pressa Ino.

-C'était pas lui, marmonna Sakura.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai pas couché avec le petit brun d'hier soir, répondit Sakura, plus fort.

-Et ben, tu t'es dégotée un olibrius sur le chemin de la rentrée ?

-Non. C'était…

Sakura avait envie de lui dire. Entre tous, Ino serait celle qui ne la jugerait pas. Elle serait celle qui la comprendrait et qui la soutiendrait. Parce que c'était Ino. Mais elle craignait de prononcer le nom de Kakashi. Si elle ne disait rien, ce qui c'était passé restait secret. Si les deux partis prétendaient que rien n'était arrivé, alors la nuit passée pouvait rester dans un espace entre la réalité et le fantasme. Or, si elle actualisait les événements en les racontant à Ino, elle devrait y faire face. Ils devenaient réels.

Le silence s'étira. Sakura savait que son amie se repassait les événements de la soirée. Elle savait aussi indubitablement qu'elle allait comprendre que la seule interaction de Sakura hors de son groupe d'ami serait avec celui avec qui elle avait passé la nuit.

-Non, t'as pas…commença Ino avec un hoquet de stupeur quand elle comprit.

Sakura hocha la tête.

-Quand tu étais au bar avec…avec Kakashi-sensei ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-La vache, putain ! S'exclama Ino.

Sakura risqua un regard vers son amie. Debout, une partie de la cafetière dans la main, elle avait les yeux dans le vague, méditatifs.

-C'est chaud, conclut-elle finalement.

Le silence de nouveau. Ino prit son temps pour remplir la cafetière et la mettre chauffer. Sakura était d'accord, c'était chaud.

-Au moins, Kakashi-sensei n'a jamais parlé de ses fréquentations et ne s'en est jamais vanté. On peut donc espérer que ce n'est pas lui qui va éventer l'affaire, diagnostiqua Ino en versant le café dans une tasse devant Sakura.

Sakura acquiesça sèchement.

-Est-ce que…est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

En prenant une grande inspiration, Sakura se lança dans le récit de sa nuit. Son manque d'hésitation, la jouissance qu'était le sexe avec son ancien professeur, son départ maladroit et le sourire doux. Elle lui conta ensuite la première nuit qu'elle avait partagée avec lui. La surprise d'Ino augmenta encore, si c'était possible.

-Hmm…J'imagine que vous allez retourner à un statut quo ? A moins que tu veuilles reconsidérer…tes options ?

-Tu veux dire quitter Sasuke ?

La question était posée sur un ton tranchant. Depuis le début, Ino répétait que le mariage de Sakura n'était pas une bonne idée. Pour beaucoup de raisons. L'une d'entre elle accusait Sasuke d'être un mari incapable d'aimer. Sakura avait passé un temps incalculable à démonter les arguments de son amie, à défendre son futur époux. Il n'était pas question de jeter tous ses efforts par la fenêtre pour deux nuits de déchéance. Sakura Uchiha, c'était son rêve ! Quand elle était petite.

-Au moins discuter avec lui, se défendit Ino. Je sais comment il te traite, je l'ai vu faire. Pire, je vois comment on t'empêche d'être une Kunoichi parce qu'il faut avant tout que tu sois un ventre. Tu vaux mieux que ça Sakura, tu le sais. On le sait tous. Kakashi-sensi le sait aussi, lui.

-Il faut que je me prépare, Ino.

Elle la congédiait. Le regard de son amie durcit. Elle hocha sèchement la tête, vida sa tasse et sortit. La porte claqua derrière elle. Seule, Sakura fit la seule chose qui lui procurait encore un peu de réconfort : elle se plongea dans ses recherches.

* * *

Chose rare, elle disposait de son week-end. Le retour de Sasuke y était agendé. Sans doute Okabe considérait que c'était son rôle d'être là quand son mari rentrait. Dès qu'elle eut franchi le pas de sa porte, elle eut une boule au ventre. Vendredi soir, la dernière barrière avant de revoir son époux. En principe, elle aurait passé la soirée à faire le ménage, à s'assurer qu'aucun cheveu rose ne traînait sur le sol. Mais ce soir, elle était trop fatiguée. Elle retira son uniforme de médecin et enfila un grand tee-shirt. Elle s'allongea sur le sol de sa chambre et observa son plafond. Il était blanc, vide, réconfortant parce qu'il ne lui demandait rien. Elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Elle crut d'abord que c'était la fraîcheur de la nuit qui l'avait réveillée : le tee-shirt ne faisait pas une bonne couverture. Puis, elle se rendit compte que c'était un bruissement contre sa fenêtre qui l'avait sortie du sommeil.

Elle maudit le temps passé trop loin des terrains d'entraînement. Ses réflexes disparaissent déjà. Avant, elle s'endormait avec un kunaï à portée de main. Aujourd'hui, elle était sur le sol de sa chambre, en tee-shirt et culotte, désarmée. Dieu merci, elle pouvait armer son poing plus efficacement que n'importe qui dans ce village. Hormis sans doute Tsunade.

Derrière la fenêtre, elle découvrit un masque de lièvre. Un Anbu. Il leva une main pleine de sang et fit un geste pour qu'elle ouvre la fenêtre. Du sang. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui faire reprendre contenance. Avec détermination, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et fit signe à l'individu masqué d'entrer. Il s'agissait d'une femme qu'elle ne reconnut pas de prime abord. Une longue tresse pendait sur son épaule. Elle trouva ça imprudent pour un Anbu. Une prise trop facile. Puis elle se souvint qu'elle dormait sans défense sur le sol de sa chambre.

-Deux autres Anbus arrivent, ils ramènent Sasuke Uchiha, l'informa-t-elle en pénétrant dans la chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Ce n'était pas de la panique. C'était la tension habituelle qui survenait quand on lui confiait un cas. Mais seul un haussement d'épaules lui répondit. Sakura n'insista pas. A l'hôpital, ils n'interrogeaient jamais les Anbus, ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Redirigeant son attention sur la femme en face d'elle, elle avisa qu'elle se tenaient le flanc.

-Toi, tu es blessée ?

-ça peut attendre.

Sakura fronça les sourcils et s'empara de la main ensanglantée. Celle-ci couvrait une plaie, au-dessus de la hanche. Peu profonde, aucun des organes internes ne devaient être compromis. La femme avait raison, sa blessure pouvait attendre.

Des grognements lui firent relever la tête alors que deux hommes masqués hissaient un Sasuke Uchiha inconscient par la fenêtre.

-Par ici.

Elle les guida jusque dans la salle à manger pour le faire allonger sur la grande table. Il était pâle mais la seule blessure que Sakura pouvait observer ne pouvait pas avoir causé son état – une estafilade au niveau du poitrail.

-Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle observait ses signaux vitaux.

-On se dirigeait dans une direction, lui venait de l'opposé. Il était suivi et en sale état – déjà comme maintenant. On l'a récupéré moyennant quelques blessures. Les ninjas qui le suivaient n'avaient pas de plaque, impossible de savoir d'où ils venaient.

Le pouls était trop rapide mais l'afflux sanguin mal réparti dans son corps. Elle ne comprenait pas. Jusqu'au scan interne. C'était le bordel. A l'intérieur. Comme si les tuyaux de chakra avaient été tordus dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, jusqu'à s'enrouler sur eux-mêmes en un embrouillamini infernal. Sakura n'avait jamais vu ça. Elle ne savait même pas que c'était possible et encore moins qu'il était possible de survivre avec un système de chakra aussi endommagé. Elle eut un moment de doute. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour remédier au problème. Alors elle fit comme à son habitude, elle écouta son instinct. Quand une artère est mal visible, on y injecte du chakra ou un fluide pour la faire gonfler et y voir plus clair. Elle s'employa donc à infuser son chakra dans le système de Sasuke pour pouvoir mieux discerner l'enchevêtrement, suffisamment pour le démêler. Avec un léger inconfort, elle remarqua que le chakra de Sasuke repoussait le sien. Au fur et à mesure, le visage de Sakura se recouvrait de sueur alors que celui de Sasuke reprenait des couleurs.

-C'est bon, assura Sakura.

Elle se releva et constata que les trois Anbus l'observaient. Impossible de dire quelles émotions les animaient avec ces masques. Mais leur langage corporel lui assurait qu'ils étaient, en quelque sorte, respectueux.

-A votre tour maintenant, commanda-t-elle.

Elle referma la plaie au ventre de la femme rapidement, en s'assurant qu'aucun poison n'avait pénétré l'organisme. Un des deux hommes souffrait d'une clavicule déplacée, qu'elle remit rapidement en place et le dernier qui présentait de légères écorchures aux phalanges lui fit signe de ne pas se déranger. Peut-être que les cris de porcins poussés par son collègue lorsque Sakura lui remît la clavicule en place ne lui donnèrent guère envie de se laisser faire. Une fois fait, ils quittèrent les lieux sans autre explication et Sakura resta là, à contempler le visage de Sasuke. Même dans l'inconscient, celui-ci ne semblait pas serein.

Un léger espoir la saisit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il devait avoir donné l'ordre aux Anbus de l'amener à elle, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience. Pourquoi seraient-ils venus jusqu'ici plutôt qu'à l'hôpital ?

* * *

Les reviews sont toujours appréciées et jamais ignorées :)


End file.
